Cosas en su Lugar
by Betina C
Summary: Feliz Cumpleaños a nuestro querido Terry :D. No es una historia convencional, pero espero les agrade.


**"Cosas en su Lugar"**

Habían vuelto a verse después de siete meses. Ella había recibido una carta de su antigua rival, y decidió hablar con el sobre este hecho. Por eso viajó a Nueva York, donde fue a una de las presentaciones de Hamlet, vio la obra completa, y se dio cuenta de que el había triunfado. Cuando acabó la obra lo citó en un íntimo restaurante a través de un papel que le hizo llegar con un encargado. Hora y media mas tarde ya estaban frente a frente.

-Bueno Candy, te escucho, aunque creo saber cual es tu motivo para citarme- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-¿Cuál crees que es ese motivo entonces?- cuestionó con curiosidad. El sonrió con arrogancia.

-Susana.

-Pues...estás en lo cierto...

-Dispara.

En ese momento les hicieron los pedidos. Terry pidió un café y Candy un jugo de naranja con un pedazo de torta de chocolate. Luego el garzón se retiró por los pedidos.

-Verás, Susana me escribió una carta. En ella me dice que piensa marcharse un tiempo a Europa, para pensar y encontrarse, pues su relación no va bien...

-Y tu quieres que yo la detenga, ¿es eso?

-Bueno...

-¿ES eso, o no?

-Básicamente- vio a Terry menear su cabeza, luego mirando al cielo como pidiendo ayuda y paciencia al espíritu santo.

-¿Será posible?...¿Será posible que vengas hasta acá, desde Chicago, para decirme eso?...Pues no. No. Que haga lo que quiera. Además, hoy terminé con ella.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó ella abriendo los ojos

-Lo que escuchaste.

-Pero Terry, no puedes abandonarla, y mucho menos dejarla irse...

-¿Por qué?. Dime UNA sola razón para no hacerlo, y que sea coherente.

-Ella te ama...

-Eres tan ingenua que aún piensas eso. ¿Sabes algo?...a través de todos estos meses he conocido mejor a Susana, y no es la monedita de oro que tu crees que es. No puedo decir que es mala, no. Pero si es muy manipuladora. Ella te conoce tan bien, que apostaría a que te escribió esa carta porque sabía muy bien que tu vendrías acá a pedirme que responda con mi deber como se supone que es debido...¡y mira! no se equivocó...al contrario, resultaste ser tan...tonta como ella te imaginaba. Y ni creas que vas a manipularme tu también, no Señor. Ya me monté en mi macho, y nadie me va a bajar de ahí.

Les trajeron sus alimentos, pero siguieron discutiendo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Ella está inválida, y depende de ti.

-No Candice. Ese fue nuestro peor error, ¿sabes?, darle en el gusto. Porque, por si no se ha dado cuenta, señorita Andrey, ella y yo somos los que mas mal la pasamos con esa mala decisión. Tu puedes perfectamente enamorarte de nuevo, y casarte con total libertad. Pero nosotros estamos condenados a pasar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, infelices. ¿Y sabes por qué? Dime por qué. Porque, una es muy caprichosa y débil, y la otra, con complejo de Dios y Espíritu Santo, cree saber en su arrogancia lo que es correcto para los demás, cuando ni ella sabe qué hacer consigo misma. Ah, y yo, que por quererte como te quería, hacía cualquier cosa que tu me pidieras, así me costara la vida entera. Era un maldito títere...¡y no lo sabía, no me daba cuenta! Pero ahora si. Y aunque te sigo queriendo, ya no te idolatro. Soy perfectamente capaz de salir adelante sabiendo que tu ya no, porque sé lo que valgo- bebió de su taza- porque tu vas a casarte con Albert, ¿no es verdad? Lo leí en el periódico.

-Yo...si.

-Ah, que bien, porque estaba a punto de decirte que te buscarás ahora ya un marido, a ver si así te dejas de opinar y entrometerte en las vidas ajenas como si no tuvieras nada qué hacer.

-Arrogante...

-No mas que tu preciosa.

-Eres mas cínico que antes.

-Es que me hice de un par de amigos, los dos poquito mas sabios que yo. Me dijeron que, aunque ya no pudiera estar contigo, yo no merecía ser infeliz el resto de mis días, como si fuera un castigo por una mala decisión que no tomé yo solo- y sonrió con inocencia- sin embargo, no puedo decir que me arrepiento de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Fue lindo mientras duró. Pero eso ya fue, y yo ya no estoy solo, así que puedo dejarlo atrás.

-¿Te refieres a...?- preguntó confundida.

-A mis amigos, mis padres. Eso. Y de todas formas no tengo por qué darte tantas explicaciones, mucho menos si estas por casarte.

-Entonces vas a dejar que Susana se vaya...

-Ya no estamos juntos. Podemos ser amigos, pero mas nada, ¿se entendió? Ahora, ya que me acribillaste a preguntas, ¿tu amas a Albert?

-Claro que si- contestó con simpleza.

-Mira qué bien. En cualquier caso, ¿el sabe que viniste aquí a hablar conmigo?

-No, yo...se lo contaré cuando esté de vuelta.

-Mas te vale, ¿eh?. Mira que no quiero problemas con Albert ni perder su amistad por tu culpa- comenzó a levantarse, sacó unos billetes y los dejó sobre la mesa- Demonios...¿será posible que ni en mi cumpleaños pueda tener algo de paz?

-¿Tu cumpleaños?

-Ah, es verdad, tu no lo sabías, pero si. Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

-Bueno yo...felicidades.

-Gracias. Adiós- luego se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida y desapareció en medio de la noche invernal. En ese momento, dos hombres que estaban cercanos a la mesa en que Terry y Candy se habían sentado, se pararon y salieron detrás del castaño.

Apenas le dieron alcance, aunque el ya sabía que ellos estaban ahí.

-¿Qué tanto escucharon?

-Todo- dijo uno.

-Tengo derecho a la privacidad, ¿saben?

-Queríamos estar cerca para ver si necesitabas ayuda o algo...¿para qué son sino los amigos?

-¿Y qué tal lo hice?

-Perfecto. Aprendiste la lección.

-Pues que bueno. Es la mejor noticia que he tenido en todo el día.

-Y ahora, debemos ir con tu madre. Por tu cumpleaños.

-No era necesario- dijo con media sonrisa.

-Ahora mas que nunca hay que celebrar. No es solo tu cumpleaños, sino que también maduraste, eres alguien capaz de no dejarse manipular, te quieres a ti mismo, y eres emocionalmente independiente. Son pocos los que logran todo eso, ¿sabes?. Estas mas cerca de conseguir la paz interior. Estuviste un poco a la defensiva, pero fuera de eso, lo hiciste excelente...ahora, hay que darse prisa. Es una fiesta íntima, como a ti te gusta...

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Gracias por su atención.**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


End file.
